The Pranks Pulled By M University Students
by PinkBlackWhite
Summary: The Mitsuhashi students have a dirty little payback game for the Demon Kamijo. But this snowballs into a big lump of trouble,and Nowaki's jealousy is absolutely uncontrollable. First Egoist fic! :D


**Sorreee all my readers! I know it seems like I'm on hiatus, but it's really just my exams bugging me. So here's a quickie for you all to digest. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica, any names, or website addresses. This is a work of pure fiction (duh) and is in no way associated with any person, website, whether dead/not in service or alive/working.**

"Oh my God, this is awesome!" Shida whispered excitedly.

Kazuki chuckled darkly, the glow of the computer screen reflecting a square in his glasses. "Revenge is sweet."

They marvelled again at their glorious masterpiece, mischievous grins plastered on their faces. Around them, a few other guys were gathered, all with the same glint in their eyes: they have been abused long enough, now was the time for retribution!!

**Name: Kamijo Hiroki**

**Age: 28**

**Hobbies: Reading, beating up people.**

**Likes: Books. Nothing.**

**Dislikes: Everything but books.**

**Special talents or attributes: I have a good arm.**

**Horoscope: Scorpio. (A/N: Random guess cuz' I heard that Scorpios were fierce. I think. Or was it Cancer?? Sorry to all Scorpio audiences!) **

**Preferences: Bi-sexual and likes maid cosplay and speedo-wearing men. S&M.**

**Personal Message: 'Hey, everyone! I'm a rude and bossy guy who leaves bruises on people. Date me.'**

A picture was set, a candid shot one of the guys managed to get of the demon with their phones. It was slightly blurry, but recognizable.

Gleefully, Kazuki manoeuvred the mouse to the bottom of the page, clicking a green button.

**SUBMIT**

XxXxX

"Hiro-san~!" Nowaki called out, and his brown-haired uke popped his head out the bathroom door, toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth.

"What?" he disappeared momentarily, probably to spit out some foam, and the sound of a tap running was heard. He emerged later, his workshirt still hanging open. Buttoning it up (though Nowaki really would have preferred it if he didn't), Nowaki piled the last pancake onto the plate and laid it on the table. Filling a glass with milk, breakfast was done.

Hiroki walked towards the kitchen table, and Nowaki pulled out the chair for Hiroki. Hiroki glanced up, but was by now too used to it that he simply dismissed it.

Pulling out the newspaper, the front page revealed his friend, Usami Akihiko, had just won another award. "Good for him." He said, between munches of pancakes. "Have to remember to congratulate him later."

Nowaki only smiled, taking in Hiroki's face. It seems that he was in a good mood today. His normally furrowed brow was smoothed out today, and Nowaki could only muse on how serene Hiro-san looks without that dark look on his face.

After finishing breakfast, and a goodbye kiss which left Hiroki blushing and bustling out the door, Hiroki walked the short walk that took him to the University. There, students parted to make way for him, the Devil in his human form, and Hiroki smirked. Let the brats think he's some fearful monster. It was good.

After introducing Miyagi (again) to Mr Right Fist for pouncing on him, he settled into the work mood. The morning classes went fine, no one even dozed off or daydream. At noon, though, things got a little on the routine.

"Mister Kagurashi, pray tell me what has got you grinning like a great big air-headed idiot today."

The kid only shook his head, but the curl on the edge of his lips were still there. "Nothing, Kamijo-sensei."

Hiroki just grunted, but he couldn't really maul a brat whose facial expression is in a perpetual state of stupid smiliness. Continuing the lesson, everything went fine until a specific Takahashi-kun dozed off again. Well, a quick fix of chalk-in-the-face would solve that.

After the lesson, Hiroki had lunch in his office, and could only mutter a satisfied "Sevres you right." When Miyagi's bento consisted (again) of cabbage.

"Why can't my boyfriend cook like yours?" he whined, staring enviously at the unagi rice Nowaki had packed for Hiroki that day. Picking his chopsticks up, Miyagi attempted a childish swipe at the food, but only found his old friend, Mr Left Fist (Good afternoon, how do you do? I'm not really fine, thanks to you.) colliding with his jaw.

It seems today really was a routine after all, until...

Knock Knock Knock!

"Who is it?"

The door opened. "Koyazu Florists." The woman smiled, and said, we have a delivery for...

"Kamijo Hiroki." Thus saying, she pushed the bouquet into Hiroki's hands.

The two men, stunned, blinked. What the...?

Then, seconds after the lady left, Hiroki's phone vibrated. Miyagi grinned deviously. "Must be that boyfriend of yours sending his love." He teased.

Answering the phone, Hiroki found that, instead of a lovey-dovey- mushy-sappy proposal, or something (you can't blame Hiroki for thinking that way, Nowaki could come up with anything!), a distraught sounding Nowaki was babbling over the phone.

"Nowaki, slow down, slow down!!!"

"Hiro-san! Are you okay!? Did someone try to approach you?? Someone I don't know? What does this mean, Hiro-san? Are you seeing someone else? Do you love someone else? Hiro-san, do you not want me any—"  
"Nowaki, I can't understand you—"

"Well, if that was the case, we could've spent some time together, and get to know each other more, and—" Nowaki's panicked voice was saying things at a head-spinning pace, sending shooting rings of alarm through Hiroki's brain.

"Talk slower, Nowaki! I'm saying that you're talking too fast—"

"Was I too sudden? Was I pushing you too much? You could have told me! You didn't need to go and run into someone else's arms!" the voice was choked now, on the verge of tears.

"Nowaki, I'm not seeing anybody else. Now, what is the meaning for all this?"

The line was quiet for a while and Hiroki heard Nowaki swallowing, and Hiroki felt his chest tighten. He imagined Nowaki covering his mouth and his heart leaped into his throat.

"Nowaki, what's wrong?" he spoke, softly. It hurt to see, or rather, imagine Nowaki in this way.

A moment of silence passed longer, until...

"Hiro-san, meet me at the university gates." Nowaki's voice was stronger now, more determined. "If someone wants to steal Hiro-san away from me, well, over my dead body!"

"Nowaki—" but the line went dead.

Miyagi whistled, low. "Some fiasco, eh?"

"yeah." Hiroki muttered, then walked out of the office.

XxXxXxX

/chatrooms/Hiroki+Kasumi+Tokozawa

Hiroki: Hey :D

Kasumi: Hi (:

Tokozawa: R u new?

Hiroki: yup.

Kasumi: M or F?

Hiroki: M

Tokozawa: M too

Kasumi: F. Orz

Hiroki: hahaha. I go both ways ;)

Kasumi: *Blush*

Tokozawa: me too.

Kasumi: Liar. He's gay!

Hiroki: Good.

Tokozawa: See?

Kasumi: LOL.

Tokozawa: Lemme see your profile...

Kaumi:...

(Five minutes later)

Kasumi: Nice pic.

Tokozawa: yeah... very nice

Hiroki: thanks. You too.

Kasumi: So, you beat up people?

Hiroki: Yeah.

Kasumi: That's so mean :O

Hiroki: let's blame it on childhood trauma. ):

Kasumi: Really? What happened.

Hiroki: Drunkard dad. Must've affected me.

(It was at this point the Mitsuhashi boys laughed uproariously and gave each other high fives)

Kasumi: That's horrible.

Hiroki: yeah. *ahem* seeing a therapist.

Tokozawa: quitting a gang?

Hiroki: How did you know?

Tokozawa: I just...do.

(And it was at _this _point Tokozawa felt his heartstrings twang slightly. He was a sucker for the ones with tragic pasts. And that picture is gorgeous. He kept staring at it. Please let it not be edited.)

Tokozawa: so, you as hot as your pic? xD

Hiroki: Maybe sexier. xD

Kasumi: oooo

Tokozawa: so, you like S&M.

Hiroki : Oh hell yeah.

Kasumi: Never found it that great.

Hiroki: You won't know unless you try. ;) Come to the dark side.

Tokozawa: I've never tried it.

Hiroki: not so fast. Why don't we try to know each other first? ;)

Kasumi: Hot damn, flirt queen!

(Tokozawa's face went red. What should he do? Put an emoticon? Say nothing? Flirt back!?!?)

Tokozawa: well, I won't know unless you tell me where to meet.

Hiroki: I teach literauture in M university.

Tokozawa: great. :D

Kasumi: can I film your first date?

XxXxXxX

Tokozawa was nervous as hell. Had he just agreed to meet an S&Ming, speedo and maid-ogling, sensitive, flirtatious literature teacher? But he caught a look at that photo again. Damn, he was hot... in a clean, yet rugged way. Tough lines, but smooth features, passionate cinnamon eyes. Oh yeah, hotter than your average Japanese citizen. Tokozawa took a look at himself in the mirror. He was quite tall, of lanky build...but he knew he wasn't the dashing, romantic man he wishes he were... he was shy, nervous, and sensitive. He examined his face. It was okay. Clear skin, deep eyes, firm brow and straight nose. Nothing remarkable but not ugly.

Tokozawa sighed. Well, he can't back out now, it would be rude. He'll just... send some flowers! That was it! Flowers!

He mulled it over, thinking of exactly what flowers he should send. Roses were too out of league, he'll try something milder. A friendly bunch of yellow flowers? Hmm... sunshine toned ones would be a good idea. Immiedately Tokozawa jotted down a list of flowers he could get.

Browsing through the search engine, he found a reasonably priced florists. Ringing up the number, he crossed his fingers.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hello, I would like to have a delivery service, please."

"Okay. What flowers would you like?"

"Well, I thought buttercups and daisies would look nice, i guess. Pretty."

"How about adding some nice lilies?"

" Hmm, well, that would be good."

"And the bouquet is to?"

"Ah, well, the name is someone called Kamijo Hiroki, and he works in Mitsuhashi university, and I would like to leave a message—"

"..."

"Hello? Sir? Sir?"

CLICK.

Puzzled, Tokozawa set the phone down, then went to his computer. Well, maybe he'll try a different delivery.

This time, he asked for buttercups, daisies, lilies and forget-me-nots.

XxXxXxX

Hiroki met Nowaki at the gates, and was immediately pulled into a strong kiss. Pushing away, he sputtered, "Nowaki, not here!"

But Nowaki wasn't listening. He already got hold of Hiroki's wrist, and was dragging the man away from the university.

"Nowaki? Nowaki?" Hiroki said, seeing the look on Nowaki's face. He's seen it before, when Miyagi had attempted a little prank that went a little too far. Struggling to keep up with his seme's long legs, they reached the park, the place where they had met.

Hiroki's mind swerved. What did this mean? This park was a special place to the couple; it was in this very place where Nowaki had shot his bottle rocket and met Hiroki; this was the place where it all started.

The park was quiet, the children who come here to play all in school. The heavy leaves rustled with their green enchantment, and the sky here seemed to be the only patch of clear ones in this crowded city. This place had not lost its magic at all.

By the time they reached the bench, Hiroki was out of breath. Silently, Nowaki slid to the seat next to him, then grabbed Hiroki's face and kissed him deeply, tenderly. The searing kiss was full of emotions, so filled with the feelings of togetherness in the years. This kiss seems to echo everything that had occurred between them, be it comical or sad.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki breathed.

Hiroki fluttered his eyes open; he didn't know when the kiss had stopped, his lips were still tingling.

Nowaki was staring at him with the way he always knew him to be: eyes brimming with devotion to him and only him, arms around him like a guarding wall between him and outside. Nowaki was a world that was big enough for only both of them, and Hiroki's had moved to join with Nowaki's. **(AWWW ain't it sappy :D)**

"Hiro-san, I Love you, and I will always love you. And no one can hold you, without thinking how much they would wish to spend the rest of their life with you like I do."

"N-nowaki..." Hiroki was speechless.

"So, don't ever leave me, because you will never need to." And, stroking Hiroki's hair, there they lay, the couple whose lives were joined by a bottle rocket.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEE!!! :D yaaay!!! xD **

**Who is Tokozawa? Are there more admirers for Hiroki? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
